Sweet Curse
by alixcorn-rex-21
Summary: Para algunos era una condena del diablo pero para ellas era un don único e inigualable que se les otorgaba solo a ellas... Aunque no siempre lo bien merecido es bien recibido... (OC's Disponibles)


**Bien... No tengo excusa para esto y ya bien saben que la universidad es un departamento a tiempo completo y no hay suficiente tiempo para actualizar y esas cosas pero ya saben...**

 **Muy pronto Check Mate volvera a las carteleras principales en su mayor esplendor con delicioso y exquisito Lime para su deleite (Inserte cara Zhukulemtozha)**

 **En fin...**

 **Iré al grano con esta historia y cualquier duda... Me la pueden consultar XD**

 **Y sin mas...**

 **Comencemos!**

* * *

 _ **Prologo**_

* * *

 _Nadie sabía de sus orígenes, proveniencia o creación..._

 _Solo se tomaba en cuenta algo..._

 _Si estabas maldito..._

 _Todo acababa..._

* * *

 _ **Gran Bretaña, Londres...**_

 ** _Año 1415..._**

* * *

 _-¡Esta maldita!_

 _-¡Si no muere pronto nos condenara a todos!_

 _-¡Merece morir!_

 _Eran las palabras que salían de la boca de los aldeanos que rodeaban la gran tarima en la cual yacía cierta joven atada de manos junto a una cuerda alrededor de su cuello; todos los aldeanos callaron al ver al verdugo comenzando a hablar_

 _-Karen Ahngrim, maestra de orquesta real y fiel confidente y protegida de la reina. Se le condena al ahorcamiento por considerarse un peligro para nuestra hermosa sociedad, después de haber matado fiera y salvajemente a cinco guardias, tres duques y a una de nuestras sirvientas, por haber herido de gravedad a nuestra bella princesa Marielle y por haber intentado arremeter contra nuestra soberana... ¿Como se considera?_

 _-Me considero culpable...- No tenía nada mas que decir, ya sabía desde un inicio que esto pasaría. Todos sus mas queridos amigos habían sufrido el mismo destino al igual que su amante..._

 _Todo por estar malditos..._

 _-¿Desea decir algo antes de morir?- Preguntó el verdugo alistándose para jalar de la palanca que la llevaría a su fin_

 _-No..._

 _Estaba lista para lo que venía pero la voz de la reina lo detuvo_

 _-Alto...- Se levanto de su bien arreglada silla ornamentada y se dirigió hacía la condenada quien la miraba curiosa- Me duele verte así querida Karen... Pero tu te buscaste esto..._

 _-Eso lo se su alteza- Dijo la joven bajando la cabeza avergonzada al ver de frente la cara de aquella que consideraba su madre pero esta sostuvo su rostro y la hizo alzar el rostro hasta verla de frente_

 _-Siempre fuiste como una hija para mi Karen, te crié junto a mi hija y te volviste una, también, deleitaste al reino con tu maravillosa música y esplendido carisma. Por mas maldita que estés, siempre seras recordada por mi_

 _-Gracias mi reina..._

 _-No... En tus últimos momentos... Solo dime mamá...- Dijo la reina con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos_

 _-Esta bien, mamá... Gracias...- Esto último lo dijo con gruesas lágrimas en los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa. La reina se despojó de su fino collar de oro y lo coloco en el cuello de la joven- Nada ni nadie te quitara esto... Es tuyo ahora..._

 _El tierno momento fue interrumpido por una voz chillona y caprichosa que denotaba todo menos compasión_

 _-¡Madre! ¡Déjala morir de una maldita vez!- La voz de la princesa hizo enojar a la reina_

 _-¡Silencio Marielle! ¡Tu también estas condenada!- Exclamo haciendo callar a su hija. Por mucho que le doliera su hija también había cometido un crimen imperdonable. Tratar de seducir a un aldeano que estaba enamorado de Karen estando comprometida con un duque...- Puede proseguir_

 _El verdugo solo asintió con la cabeza ante lo dicho por la reina, tras dejar un último beso en la frente de Karen fue a su lugar. Una vez allí dio la orden de ejecutar..._

 _-Nos veremos pronto Karen...- Dijo el verdugo_

 _-Nos veremos pronto Gus..._

 _Y después de eso..._

 _Todo se volvió oscuro..._

* * *

 ** _Ciudad Inazuma..._**

 ** _Secundaria Raimon..._**

* * *

-Y eso es todo... Así fue como murió la última maldita de aquel tiempo- Concluyo la profesora cerrando el viejo libro entre sus manos- ¿Alguna duda o pregunta?

Todos se miraron entre si tratando de averiguar alguna duda, fue Aoi quien alzo la mano

-¿Si Sorano?

-¿Cuantas maldiciones hay señora Yoshinoki?

-Esa es una pregunta curiosa Sorano- Hablo la profesora dejando el libro en el podio- Hay un total de 15 maldiciones y una desconocida

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Tantos!?- Exclamo Tenma

-Si, todas y cada una de ellas tenía una finalidad, condena y mediador. Nadie sabía como llegaban a padecer esos males pero los consideraban algo malo, los portadores los denominaban Dones Oscuros mientras que los aldeanos no padecidos los llamaban simplemente Maldiciones o Remanentes del Diablo o Satán- Explico la señora escribiendo en la pizarra dejando otra duda en los estudiantes

-¿Remanentes del Diablo o Satán? ¿Que es eso?- Preguntó Shinsuke

-Bueno, es algo así como los mensajeros de Satán y al tener esos "Dones Oscuros" eran llamados de esa forma- Explico la mayor

-Señora Yoshinoki ¿Cual era el don de Karen?- Pregunto Aoi curiosa

-Eso lo tendrán que investigar todos ustedes para la próxima clase- Dijo la mayor con una sonrisa misteriosa- Deben investigar las 15 diferentes maldiciones junto a su condena, mediador y quienes fueron los primeros portadores de estas junto a una breve reseña de su vida para la próxima semana en grupos de tres personas ¡Sin excepciones!

La campana sonó dando a entender el fin de las clases, todos los alumnos tomaron sus cosas y fueron saliendo de a poco a poco del salón

-Oigan ¿Les parece si hacemos el trabajo nosotros tres?- Hablo Tenma llegando donde Aoi y Shinsuke

-Claro- Respondió Shinsuke

-Sería bueno ir a la biblioteca y adelantar eso- Dijo Aoi a lo cual los otros solo asintieron

Antes de salir del salón Aoi fue detenida por la señora Yoshinoki

-Espera un momento Sorano antes de que te vallas ¿Podrías dejarle esto a Kuzuryuu?- Aoi, Tenma y Shinsuke palidecieron al escuchar el nombre de la chica mas despreciada y temida de Raimon; con manos temblorosas recibió el pequeño libro blanco perfectamente cuidado con un pequeño candado de fino oro y detalles en las esquinas junto a una delicada y perfecta firma en kanji del nombre de la dueña. Yoshinoki al notar los nervios de la peliazul soltó una pequeña risa que disipo los nervios de los tres presentes- Descuida Sorano, no te hará nada si no le hablas

Esta simplemente asintió y salió del salón seguida de los dos jóvenes

-Sigo sin creer que Yoshinoki-san sea familia de Kuzuryuu- Dijo Shinsuke tratando de alivianar el ambiente

-Si, fue un balde de agua fría saber que Yoshinoki-san era la tía de Natsuri pero al menos hay alguien que la controle en sus desplantes- Dijo Tenma gracioso provocando que los otros dos rieran a su causa. Una vez fuera del instituto trataron de localizar a la chica, lo cual no fue muy difícil ya que esta se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de afuera esperando su lujoso vehículo acompañada de su séquito de lame botas a lo que ella erróneamente llamaba "Amigas"

-Deseenme suerte, estoy por enfrentarme al ser mas temido de Raimon- Reunió todo el valor que pudo y se encamino donde Natsuri, mientras se acercaba sus séquito se encargaba de darle miradas de desprecio y poco interés dando a entender que no la querían cerca de ellas pero esta simplemente las ignoraba. Una vez cerca de Natsuri tuvo que tener toda la fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir ante los insultos de las disque amigas de Kuzuryuu- Um... Kuzuryuu-san...

-¡Es Kuzuryuu-sama para ti inculta!- Le reclamo una de ellas dispuesta a abofetearla pero la mano de Tenma llego justo a tiempo para detenerla

-¿Que demonios quieres idiota?- Preguntó Natsuri refiriéndose claramente a Aoi

-Um... Yoshinoki-san me pidió que te devolviera esto... Lo dejaste en el salón al parecer...- Con sumo cuidado le extendió el libro pero este fue cruelmente arrebatado por una de las secuaces de de Natsuri

-¿¡Que demonios haces con el diario intimo de Kuzuryuu-sama!?- La otra chica tenía claras intenciones de golpear a Aoi pero pero Natsuri la detuvo

-Paren de una maldita vez- Dijo sin importancia arrebatandole el libro a la chica- Si dice que lo envió mi insoportable tía no tiene el por que espinarse, aparte, nunca les ordene que hablaran... Malditas inservibles...

Las dos chicas bajaron la cabeza en vergüenza y volvieron a sus lugares mientra que Aoi mostraba total asombro al ver como Natsuri trataba a esas chicas

-¿¡Que siguen haciendo aquí!? ¡Lárguense bastardos!- No refutaron nada, solo se largaron de ahí

-Uh... Menos mal no llego a mayores- Dijo Aoi una vez lejos de allí- Por cierto ¿A donde fue Shinzuke?

-Nos esta esperando en la biblioteca para iniciar el trabajo- Dijo Tenma

-Esta bien- Dijo esta sin mas

* * *

 _ **En Otro Lado...**_

* * *

-¿Esta segura de no querer mas nada señora Kuzuryuu?- Preguntó una sirvienta

-Estoy bien, puedes retirarte- La joven hizo una cordial reverencia y se retiro del lugar

-Sigo insistiendo en que debes de tener mano firme con los empleados Hino- Dijo su esposo a su lado pero esta solo soltó una pequeña risa- ¿Que es lo gracioso?

-Akiba... Con que tu estés acostumbrado a tratar a tus sirvientes de ese modo no significa que yo también deba de hacerlo, ademas, me basta con soportar a tu encantadora sobrina consentida- Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra

-Pronto habrá otro consentido en la familia- Dijo acariciando el vientre de la morena con total suavidad y cariño- ¿Tus alumnos aun no saben que seras madre?

-No, apenas tengo dos meses la verdadera pregunta es si tu le vas a dar la noticia a tu hermano- Dijo esta graciosa

-Cuando cumplas los tres meses lo haré, por ahora lo importante para Fuyuha y Natsuko es terminar la ceremonia de procesión de su mi sobrino y su fiesta de compromiso con su guardaespaldas, quien diría que terminaría casandose con su sicaria personal- Dijo irónicamente- Y una vez que eso acabe te aseguro que su atención se desviara solo a ti

-Si tu lo dices, por cierto ¿Quieres que sea niña o niño?- Preguntó curiosa

-Lo que sea por mi estará bien- Con su brazo la acercó a si mismo y la hizo acurrucarse en su regazo- Mientras sea igual de hermoso que yo

-Tonto... Sera hermoso pero de mi parte de ti solo tendrá cosas de ti- Dijo esta de forma burlona

-Mala...

Y así pasaron la tarde entre risas y bromas, sin saber que había alguien escuchando todo fuera de su habitación

-Yo misma me encargare de que ese bastardo no nazca... De mi cuenta corre...

* * *

 _ **Muy lejos de allí...**_

* * *

-¿No paso nada interesante hoy?- Preguntó una chica a su sirviente

-No mi señora, solo pidieron una investigación en la clase de historia con la señora Yoshinoki en grupos- El sirviente le extendió unos cuantos cuadernos y la joven los recibió

-Muy bien... Puedes retirarte- Dijo la joven a su sirviente a lo cual este simplemente asintió y se fue

La joven abrió uno de los libros leyendo lo que le habían mandado a investigar dejándola sorprendida

-Kaede... ¿Serías tan amable de ayudarme con esta tarea por favor?- La joven mencionada se acerco donde ella y leyó el contenido soltando una pequeña sonrisa

-Con gusto te ayudare... Es algo con lo que e lidiado hace años...

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí termina mi hermoso prologo(^.^)**

 **En unos precisos instantes se les hara presente la ficha**

 **Nombre:**

 **Edad: Entre 17 y 19**

 **Apariencia:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Personalidad Maldita: Como son cuando su maldición esta activa**

 **Maldición o Don:**  
 **•Don de la Guerra**  
 **•Don del Pensamiento abierto**  
 **•Don de la Envidia**  
 **•Don de la Belleza**  
 **•Don de la Verdad**  
 **•Don del Miedo**  
 **•Don de la Muerte**  
 **•Don del Dolor**  
 **•Don de la Plaga o Peste**  
 **•Don de las Pesadillas**  
 **•Don de la Perfección (No te dejes engañar por este XD)**  
 **•Don de la Insensibilidad**  
 **•Don de la Ira**  
 **•Don de la Destrucción**

 **Vida con su maldición: (Si están a gusto con ella, como es su vida antes de la maldición, como viven con ella, si afecta a su familia y pareja o no, todo)**

 **Familia: Nombres, ocupaciones, casa, ocupación, todo :D**

 **Pareja: Yukimura, Tsurugi, Kirino, Taiyou, Fey, Kishibe, Hakuryuu, Hayato, Ibuki, Kurosaki, Saryuu, Ichiban, Namikawa, Masaki, Minamisawa, Yuuichi.**

 **Historia con su pareja: (Como se conocieron, por que se alejaron de ellos, si eran algo antes, si son vírgenes o yo que se... Todo esta permitido! XD)**

 **Rival y Por que?: Si no hay imaginación, aquí estoy yo ;P**

 **Color Favorito: (Solo uno)**

 **Gustos o Hobbies:**

 **Disgustos:**

 **Ropa: (Casual, De Gala, Pijama, Traje de Baño, Ropa de Invierno)**

 **Extras: (Lo que vean necesario)**

 **Y hasta aquí señoras, gusta espero sus fichas :D**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**


End file.
